Hear You Me
by rockindelicious
Summary: Percy saves Olympus and defeats Kronos, but gives his life in the process. His friends must say farewell to the hero and Annabeth and Grover are left to reflect on Percy's impact on their lives. Percabeth. Songfic to "Hear You Me" By: Jimmy Eat World.


**Hear You Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE SONG "HEAR YOU ME" BY: JIMMY EAT WORLD.**

* * *

"You think you can actually beat me, little hero?" The titan lord roared as Percy parried Kronos's sword swings. "You think you can actually beat a titan? You are a mere demigod, your power does not compare to mine. The gods are watching right now, setting you up to failure. It is not too late to join something more honest. Join me, Percy, and together we shall tear down Olympus stone by stone and recreate the world to your liking. Anything you've ever wanted, Percy, you can finally have, but only if you join me."

"I'll never join you! You can rot in Tarturus, where you belong." Percy yelled, dignified, as he lunged his sword at the titan lord.

"What a pity," Kronos replied with fake sorrow. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you." He stabbed Percy in mid air and Percy fell to the ground, hollering in pain.

"Foolish hero, the gods have done nothing for you. They let you suffer this pain, but there is no changing your mind. I shall destroy you!" Kronos began advancing his way toward Percy, his sword raised.

"Percy!" Someone called from the distance and Percy managed to lift his head enough to see Annabeth sprinting toward him, Chiron trotting close behind.

"Stay back!" He attempted to yell, but he's screams were heard only as muffled screeches. The titan lord stopped in his tracks.

"Aw, how cute. Well if it isn't your little girlfriend, Annabeth, isn't it?" Kronos taunted, as Percy attempted to climb to his feet.

"D-don't dare touch her," Percy warned. "It's me you want."

"True," Kronos admitted. "But wouldn't it be nice to see you suffer even more in your last moments, Percy? You can think of it as a favor, if you both die, at least you'll be together, right?"

"Percy!" Annabeth called again, frantically in the distance. Chiron was now holding her back as she attempted to race toward Percy.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Percy spoke, his voice trembling.

"Yes, because you're in condition to protect her?" The titan lord hissed, sarcastically. "You're a dead man walking, Percy. You don't stand a chance. You aren't in shape to stop me from hurting anyone."

Hesitantly, Percy stood to his feet, clutching his stomach where Kronos had stabbed him, "Watch me."

Percy sprinted toward the titan with Riptide readied in his hand and somehow managed to stab the titan where his heart should be.

The titan lord roared in pain, and then he vanished in golden light. Percy had won, Olympus was saved.

Percy collapsed to his knees, still keeping a grip on his bleeding stomach. Annabeth soon joined him at his side. Chiron stood behind her.

"Percy!" Annabeth spoke through tears. "Are you okay?"

Percy looked up at her painfully. "Not this time, Annabeth."

She looked at him in disbelief. "No, Percy, you're going to be okay! You always are! Tell him, Chiron; tell him he's all right!"

Chiron shook his head side to side. "Annabeth, I'm afraid Percy's last breath is approaching, for I fear his wounds are poisoned."

Percy nodded. "Kronos was right, I'm a dead man. I'm dying, Annabeth."

"Please, Percy, stay with me! You can get through this! I know you can! Don't listen to what Kronos said." Annabeth cried, as tears stormed down her face like a waterfall.

"I wish I could," Percy responded, tears now falling from his aching green eyes, too. "But I can't. Promise me you'll go on living happy; promise me you won't live the rest of your life in dread."

Annabeth shook her head, her lip trembling. "I can't promise that."

"You have to. You don't have to forget about me, just keep living happily. That's what you deserve," Percy pleaded. "Do you promise?"

Annabeth looked at him pleadingly and responded. "I promise."

"Thanks," Percy smiled. "Annabeth, there's something I need to tell you, you know, before I...go."

"Anything," Annabeth invited. "You know you've always been welcome to tell me anything."

"I know," He nodded weakly and gulped, "I-I'm in love with you, Annabeth. I always have been."

Annabeth placed her hand softly on his cheek. "I love you too, Percy."

Percy's smile grew bigger, then faded shortly after. He looked up at Chiron. "Will you guys tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving? Tell them how proud I am to have friends like them and how happy I am that they've survived, and tell my mom she raised me right and I couldn't have ever asked for a better mother."

Chiron and Annabeth both nodded.

"I will tell them," Chiron said and his eyes were noticeably watery. "You are a great hero, Percy, one of my best, if not the best. You're name shall live on forever on Olympus and at Camp Half-Blood. They will remember the hero who gave his life to save Olympus. I am proud of you, Percy."

Percy grinned. "Thank you, Chiron. Will you do me one last favor?"

"Of course, child," Chiron responded.

"Tell Poseidon; tell him that I'm proud to be his son. Tell him that Kronos was wrong about the gods; I know he's always cared for me. Tell him thanks for watching my back." Percy requested.

"I'll send an Iris message to Lord Poseidon right away." Chiron agreed.

Percy then turned back to Annabeth. "I love you, Annabeth Chase. Don't ever think otherwise. I'll always love you, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Percy. I'll never forget you, ever." Annabeth replied.

Percy nodded. "I'll see you on the other side." His eyes then closed and he lye lifeless in Annabeth's arms.

"No!" Annabeth whimpered, sobbing and holding him close to her. "Please Percy! Don't go! Don't leave!"

Chiron took Annabeth in his arms and hugged her close, leaving Percy dead on the ground.

"He's gone, Chiron! He didn't deserve to die!" Annabeth screamed hysterically.

Chiron attempted to comfort her, patting her back as he held her. "Shh, child. It will be all right."

Annabeth continued sobbing into Chiron's arms. She mumbled, "Nothing's all right. Percy Jackson's dead."

* * *

It was two days after Percy's death, and ever since the camp held a mood of sorrow and grief for the fallen heroes of the war. Annabeth had spent her days cooped up in the Athena cabin, she didn't have any reason to come out without him. If he were there, they would've been out at the lake or messing around in the sword arena, but he wasn't there. The entire camp reminded her painfully of him, and she couldn't take it.

She realized how much she depended on him, he had made her life joyful, she even felt safer when she was with him. She had hoped to confess everything to him after the war, when they'd all survived and the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders, but he didn't survive. He was gone and she would never talk to him again.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us someplace to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

"No! Come back!" Annabeth woke up screaming in a cold sweat that night in her cabin, clutching her pillow as if her life depended on it. The lights in her cabin went on and her brothers and sisters looked at her skeptically.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" One of her half-brothers questioned, concern in his sleepy gray eyes.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, "just peachy."

"You were just screaming, are you sure you're okay?" Her sister asked.

"I-I'm alright. You guys can go back to bed, don't worry about me." Annabeth assured and they turned off their lights and returned to their slumbers.

Annabeth didn't want her siblings to fret about her, but the truth was she was terrified. She had been having nightmares about Percy since his death.

She glanced at the clock; it was 2:00 in the morning. It had been three days since Percy's sixteenth birthday, three days since Percy died and the day of Percy's funeral.

What would Percy think of her? Disrupting her siblings and calling for him in her sleep? She wasn't herself without him.

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

"Annabeth," She heard a voice call at her cabin's doorstep later that morning. "It's time for his funeral."

It was Grover. His eyes were blood shot and his curly hair was tamer than usual, like he'd tried to straighten up. Technically, Percy's death should've killed Grover, but Percy thought of everything before his battle with the titan lord. Somehow, Percy had managed to cut the empathy link with Grover sometime before he died.

Annabeth knew that Percy's death had hit Grover really hard, too. She could tell Grover missed him a lot, after all they were best friends. She knew if Percy could talk to Grover, he'd tell him not to worry about him, just to continue living. But Grover couldn't, not yet. He needed Percy too much. She was in a similar predicament.

"Okay," Annabeth responded, she got out of her bed and grabbed a piece of paper, the speech Chiron had asked her to write about Percy. The two of them walked out of her cabin. They met Chiron by the beach where chairs had been set up, on looking a podium. All the campers were seated by cabins in the chairs facing the podium, with the exception of Tyson, Thalia, Nico, Bekendorf, Grover and Annabeth who were to sit in the front with Chiron and Mr. D. Annabeth was utterly surprised when she saw a few chairs off to the side, where some of the gods were seated. Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, even Annabeth's mother, Athena had come to the funeral and were seated attentively waiting for the service to begin. Sally Jackson was sitting with Percy's stepdad Paul at the end of the front row.

In between the chairs and the podium was a casket: Percy's casket. It made Annabeth feel weak to think that Percy's lifeless body was physically there.

Annabeth and Grover made their way to their seats in the front. Grover was at the end and Annabeth was next to Thalia, who looked at her sympathetically, but she said nothing.

Chiron stood at the podium, "Thank you all for coming. Percy Jackson was quite honestly the truest of all the heroes I have ever had the pleasure of training. He was loyal, courageous, and caring to everyone. Never have I been prouder of a hero's performance as I am with Percy's battle with the titan lord. It was Percy's bravery and compassion for doing good that defeated Kronos, sent him back to the debts of Tarturus and has made us all strive to be better. I promised Percy that his name would live on forever on Olympus, and I know this to be true. Long live Perseus Jackson, champion, son of Poseidon. I pray he has found his way to Elysium. I have asked two of Percy's companions to speak about this hero, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Please welcome Annabeth to the podium."

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Annabeth clutched her speech in her hand then made her way to the front. She stared at the crowd wearily, wondering where she could even begin when describing what Percy meant to her.

She took a deep breath and began, "I've always said that you should always have a plan, no matter what. But now, I look at my speech all written out and I realize that you can't plan some things, sometimes its better just to speak from your heart and live in the moment, which was usually Percy's style anyway."

She paused, cautious of what she would say next. Then continued, "Percy Jackson was everything a hero should want to be. He was strong and immeasurably brave, even intelligent at times. Somehow, he knew how to make things all right; he knew how to make me smile. I honestly don't smile much without him anymore. Percy was my best friend and sometimes my most hated rival. But to be truthful, I loved him and still do with all I am, and I can't help but feel like I ruined it. I wish I had told him before his last moments."

She stopped, whipping a small tear from her aching gray eyes and continued again. "I owe so much to Percy. He saved my life countless times and he ended up saving Olympus. But he helped shape me into who I've become. Because of him I realize that there is good even when times are at an all time low. I know the real definition of bravery and the true qualities of a hero. I couldn't be more proud to have ever been friends with such a good person like Percy. Percy never deserved to die. Percy never deserved to be the prophecy child. Percy never deserved any of the misfortune that happened to him. But Percy deserves Elysium, and I pray that he's there right now, watching over us and maybe guiding us a little, too, because I know I'm lost without him."

She stopped and she felt a few tears stream down her face, "Goodbye, Percy. We'll miss you." She mumbled, and then made her way back to her seat as Grover sat up to deliver his speech.

_Now what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

Grover stood in front of the audience, whipping his eyes with his sleeve and inhaling deeply before he began, "I had always admired Percy. He was everything I always wanted to be, but wasn't. Sometimes I wonder why a hero like him ever wanted to spend any time with a no-good satyr like me, but Percy was different from everyone else. Everyone praises Percy's strength and skill and bravery, but I always thought his heart was just a big as all his physical traits. He would've killed me for saying that, but it's true. After all, we shared an empathy link. If you were ever in danger, you could always rely on Percy to save you; Annabeth, Mrs. Jackson, and I can speak from experience and now all of Olympus knows what it's like to be saved by Percy Jackson. I know Percy wouldn't have it any other way. He knew that no one deserved to get in the mess he was in being the prophecy child, what he didn't realize was that he didn't deserve it either, but it wasn't about him. In Percy's eyes, it was about making sure everyone else was okay."

Grover paused and Annabeth wiped away a tear from her cheek. She almost felt ashamed, Percy was such a good guy, why wasn't she as good as him? Why had Percy told her that she deserved to be happy, when he deserved so much more than her? She was good, but not near as kind-hearted as Percy. She wondered if she would ever find her way to Elysium. Would she ever be as good as Percy Jackson? Could she even compare to the hero that gave his last breath saving all of Olympus? She didn't think so. What had Percy ever saw in her anyway? He deserved so much better.

Grover continued, "I knew a lot about Percy's feelings, due to the empathy link, and I can tell you there was never a doubt in his mind as to who he was fighting for. Percy loved his friends and he loved his mom, he loved Lord Poseidon and yeah, he'd always loved Annabeth. He had so much to live for and he was so much better than me. It makes me wonder why he had to be taken, but I know its because he was so good that he deserves Elysium so early. And I know he's having a blast there. Thank you, and thank the gods for Percy Jackson, he'll always be my best friend."

He headed back to his seat and Annabeth starred at him.

"Grover," she whispered. "Could you really tell that he loved me?"

Grover nodded. "He would have traded the world for you, Annabeth."

She wiped a tear from her cheek, "He loved you too, Grover. You were his best friend. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah," Grover replied in a hushed tone. "I know it."

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

"Thank you, Annabeth and Grover," Chiron announced at the podium. "Now, you are welcome to say your good-byes to Percy Jackson."

Sally Jackson, Paul and Poseidon all made their way to Percy's casket, followed by an eager Tyson, and Annabeth watched as campers arranged in a line to see Percy one last time.

"Aren't you coming," Thalia said standing up from her seat.

"I'll be there, I'm just not ready." Annabeth answered wearily.

Thalia nodded, "Do you need me to wait too?"

"I'll go with her," Grover intervened and Annabeth was thankful he did. "I'm not sure I'm ready yet either."

Thalia shook her head and followed Nico and Bekendorf to the line.

Annabeth and Grover watched as everyone said their goodbyes to Percy. Tears fell from Sally's eyes and Paul looked a little teary eyed himself. When they left, Poseidon stood to the casket's side along with Tyson, who was sobbing uncontrollably on Poseidon's shoulder and calling for his brother. Annabeth gazed at Poseidon as he watched his favorite son rest in peace. His ocean green eyes softened and the more she looked into them, the more she could see Percy's eyes, embedded in her mind.

Campers came and went. Even Clarisse seemed effected by Percy's death as she starred at the sleeping hero. Annabeth watched as Nico, Bekendorf and Thalia reached the front of the line. Nico just stared at Percy, as if his mind were flooded with images of his death. Muscle man, Bekendorf, didn't look all that tough as he remembered the fallen hero. Thalia's electric blue eyes were misty and tears escaped from her eyes like raindrops.

"The lines cleared out," Grover commented, interrupting Annabeth's train of thought. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Annabeth nodded and together they walked to meet their best friend one last time. A few feet away from his casket, Annabeth motioned Grover to go on.

"Go ahead," She spoke, "I thought I was ready, but-"

"I know," Grover stopped her and he walked to Percy's side. He glanced down at Percy and more tears escaped from his blood-shot brown eyes and he whimpered in his goat accent. He whispered something that Annabeth couldn't catch, then he left Percy's side.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God couldn't let it live_

Everyone watched as Annabeth cautiously stepped to Percy's side. When she saw him, she felt the undeniable longing to talk with him, to take him into her arms again, to be with him, just like old times. His skin was pale white, unlike his usual tan coloring. His jet-black, unruly hair was just as it had always been, shaggy and uncontrolled, much like his personality. He wore a black suit and tie and she figured Chiron or his mother must have dressed him according to tradition. His green eyes were closed, and she yearned to see them sparkle with life again, but she knew she wouldn't, never again.

All of her heart hoped that his eye lids would open, that he'd come back to her and they could continue life like they used to, but her mind knew that there was no coming back, he was forever gone. Yet, she could almost feel his presence, for that salty sea smell that clogged her nostrils was all too familiar. It was like he was standing behind her, breathing down her neck, guarding her in her vulnerable moment, just as he had done when she was alive. Except now she felt like she needed protection more than ever.

She couldn't take it. The tears returned in her stormy gray eyes, the same eyes that had once held so much power and passion when he was alive. If only he were really with her, she knew what she'd say. So she spoke to Percy's body as if he were somewhere in there, because she knew that somewhere close, the real Percy lurked, watching her like a guardian angel. She only hoped that her words would do him justice.

"I need you Percy," She whispered, quiet so that none of the spectators could hear her. "We all need you and we'll always need you. You held us together. But you're the best of us. You deserve far more than you'll ever know, you don't deserve this life. You deserve a better world; somewhere you can finally be free. You don't have to protect us any longer and you'll never have to worry about the rest of the world again. I'll be all right; I'll live out my promise to you. I hope to see you again someday, maybe. But until then, I'll miss you Seaweed Brain and I love you."

She put her hand on his cheek as he slept then pulled it away and stepped away from Percy's side, remembering the feeling of knowing that he was with her.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Annabeth watched as they buried Percy at the camp in a field on looking the beach, just as he'd like it. She starred out at the vast ocean, each wave providing her with a flashback of Percy's restlessness.

"He's in Elysium, Annabeth," She turned to find Nico, standing next to her a looking out at the ocean. "I know these things. There wasn't a doubt in Hades's mind that Percy didn't deserve anything less than Elysium."

Annabeth starred at Nico, shocked, "Y-You've seen him?"

Nico nodded, "I went down to the Underworld as soon as I heard Percy died. I saw him in Elysium, he's happy there but he can't stop worrying about you, Grover, his mother and all his friends. Some things never change, but I see him everywhere."

Annabeth returned her gaze to the ocean, "Sometimes I feel like he's with me. I know it sounds stupid, but I can just feel his presence."

"He's here, Annabeth," Nico assured. "I could see him standing by you the entire time at the funeral, listening to you and watching you. He misses you so much."

Annabeth looked back at Nico, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know everything, but Percy usually knows how to get his way. Nothing's going to stop him from being with his friends. He doesn't like to be restrained." Nico answered.

Annabeth smiled, "Just like the sea."

"Yeah," Nico replied. "Same old Percy."

The two of them starred out at the ocean, thinking of their lost friend, until a familiar figure approached them, "Do you mind if I have a word with my daughter, Mr. di Angelo?"

Nico turned to the voice, then straightened, "Of course, um, Lady Athena." Then he scurried off to the burial.

The goddess stood beside Annabeth, "You really did love him, didn't you?"

Annabeth looked at her mother, "I always had."

Athena nodded, "I fear I may have misjudged your friend, Percy. He was as true as he was the son of Poseidon. Still, it is never wise to take risks. Forgive me for my interference."

"Would you have approved?" Annabeth questioned. "Would you have kept us apart just because he was Poseidon's son?"

"A hero is a hero, regardless of parentage. I am convinced that Percy was as true as they come. I suppose I would not have kept you from someone you loved. I am no Aphrodite, but I am not one to stand in love's path. After all, I owe much to Percy Jackson. He saved Olympus, he saved the gods, and he saved my daughter." Athena answered.

"Thank you, mother," Annabeth spoke, grinning. "He really was all he is spoken to have been."

"Yes, he really was," Both Annabeth and Athena turned only to find Poseidon on looking his home turf. "He was my pride."

"As he should've been," Athena spoke. "You have reason to take pride in a champion like your son."

Poseidon nodded. "I may not have been the best father to Percy, but I do know my son, and I know that he would've done anything for your safety, Annabeth. I just thought I should take the time to thank you for befriending Percy, for saving him countless times, and for assuring his faith in the gods. Besides, I do know Percy was not the most quick minded of heroes. It must've come in handy to have a bright daughter of Athena like you to guide him through things."

Annabeth chuckled for the first time since before the war, "Thank you, Lord Poseidon. It means a lot. Percy was proud to be your son. "

"Yes, well," Poseidon spoke. "Sometimes I wonder why. But no matter, I am proud to be his father. I will leave you, but first, know this, Annabeth. You have my son's blessing, therefore you have mine. The sea is with you, daughter of Athena or not."

"Thank you, Poseidon," Athena mused. "Perhaps we can withdraw our feud, for a little while anyway, for the sake of your son's memory and my daughter."

"I'd like that," Poseidon said and Annabeth's smile grew ear to ear.

If only Percy could see this. If only he knew what he had brought on? What would he say? She could only imagine his expression.

Then that sea breeze hit her again, and somehow she knew he was watching her. She could feel him standing next to her and for a second she thought she saw him, his black hair blowing in the fresh, ocean wind, his skin fully restored to a healthy tan coloring and his green eyes shining brighter than ever. He was back in his regular clothes, jeans and his orange camp T-shirt. He was flashing her one of his brilliant, idiotic smiles. She could almost feel him whispering her name in the breeze. But the image disappeared as quickly as it came. Still, she knew he was there.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Two years later on what would've been his eighteenth birthday, Annabeth stood at Percy's gravesite. She felt comfortable, for she could feel his presence, like he was sitting there with her, ready to listen to what she had to say.

"I miss you, Seaweed Brain." She spoke, staring down at his tombstone. "Don't ever think I've forgotten anything about you."

She sat down in the grass by his grave and looked out at the ocean. "I don't know if you're listening or not, or if you're too preoccupied living it up on Elysium, but I wanted to stop by, to say hi. I wanted to let you know that I haven't broken your promise. I'm at NYU, studying architecture, of course. I try to live the regular college life like you wanted me to, but there's emptiness without you, and I can't help that."

She paused and fingered his name on his tombstone. "I'll always love you, Percy, even if I don't see you for the rest of my life. I try to go on, like you wanted me to, but I can't, not full-heartedly anyway. The fact is, no one will ever be able to replace you, and I'll never love anyone like I do you, and I know that's not what you want, but that's how it has to be."

She stood up, glancing down at his grave. "I love you, Percy, and may angels be with you, because that's what you've always deserved."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what'd you think? Please review but flaming isn't welcome. This is my first published fanfic, so don't be too harsh. I tried not to make it too OCC, but tell me what you thought.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
